See No Evil
is picking up Meredith. Make sure they're both safe. Follow , and look out for trouble. are approaching. Make sure they don't get too close, or Meredith will suspect something. Be careful. Your shooting will alert Meredith. (If the player is doing drive-bys too close to Meredith & Lester) going into those apartments. Keep the away from the apartments. Don't let them get inside. More on the way. Stop them. Look-out. are approaching. They must not get inside the apartments. }} See No Evil is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to Huang Lee by Lester Leroc. Description Lester informs Huang that he has managed to get close to Meredith, albeit becoming sexually involved with her. The Angels of Death discovered this, and are now searching for him. Lester asks Huang to keep the Angels of Death away, while he tries extract information about the FIB informant from Meredith. Walkthrough Get on the nearby motorcycle and meet Lester, who is questioning Meredith. Follow Lester's vehicle and kill any Angels of Death who attack it. Be sure to pay attention to the "suspicion bar", because the longer the Angels of Death stay close to Meredith's car, Meredith will become suspicious and the bar will fill up very quickly. Eventually, Lester reaches his apartment and he and Meredith go inside. At this point, Huang must guard the apartment and prevent three waves of Angels of Death from attempting to enter. Pay attention to the map to see which directions the Angels attack from, and heavy firepower is recommended. Once the three waves have been defeated, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Lester is picking up Meredith. Make sure they're both safe *Bikers are approaching. Make sure they don't get too close, or Meredith will suspect something *Keep the bikers away from the apartments. Don't let them get inside After the mission Lester sends an e-mail to Huang explaining that he received as much information as possible from Meredith, and even "more than he bargained for". Lester informs Huang that there is no FIB informant within the Angels of Death. Lester ends the email by telling Huang that he enjoyed working with him, and that Huang can call him should he ever need assistance in the future. Mission Replay Description "Lester got down to business with the gang boss's girl, while I kept away any Angels who'd become suspicious of him. Eventually, he got the info we needed from her - there's no FIB rat in their gang. ...But what I really wanna know is, how come a fat, useless moron can get laid, while I was getting nothing?" Gallery IMG_1679.PNG|See No Evil Walkthrough SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at the Burger Shot. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Lester tells Huang that the Angels of Death are coming for him and Meredith. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang says he will keep the bikers off him if he move fast. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Following Lester; Lester picks up Meredith on the way to the apartment. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Killing the Angels of Death. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Lester and Meredith going to the apartment. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Killing the Angels of Death. SeeNoEvil-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the Three Wise Monkeys, and the proverb "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Navigation }} de:See No Evil es:See No Evil pl:See No Evil ru:See No Evil Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions